


Halo: The Legacy of Dapper Jack

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [7]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: British Female Character, Country & Western, Cowboy Action Shooter, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crime Fighting, Don't mess with a man's milkshake. He won't forget., Equestrian, Experienced Cowboy Action Shooter against Pseudo-Outlaw, F/M, Horseback Riding, Justice, Milkshakes, Mystery solving, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge prank, Spartan 1.1, Texas, Vacation, Vigilantism, Western, You gotta love the Lone Star state, friends in need, high noon showdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: *Note that I Just began this work and I am primarily focusing on the main story. Updates will be slow as a result but this story will be updated.*





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**_Crazy Q Ranch- Sorghum City, Texas._ **

Nathan and Liz were standing outside a horse corral watching in amusement as guests ran away screaming in terror. Obviously the appearance of Dapper Jack has the small, rural, backcountry town on edge and without seeing a reason to intervene, the couple just calmly chatted as chaos went on around them.

“I still can’t believe you went out of you way to take me on a trip.”

“Well, angel, of course I was going to take you on vacation eventually.” Nathan smirked at his sweetheart just before the Hoosier heard familiar voices.

“Well, I didn’t expect Shaggy to scare guests away here...”

“You can say that again, Fred.”

“Not again.” The Hoosier muttered as he saw Scooby and the meddling kids. Jones noticed the two off-duty futuristic marines casually enjoying the atmosphere of the western village, pretending that nothing was going on.

“Nate? Liz?”

“Hello, Fred.” Farrington smiled at the sleuths from the fence she and Meyer were leaning against. Her arms were crossed and the blonde enjoyed the sunlight. “Lovely day in Texas, isn’t it?”

Daphne shook her head. “Didn’t think you would be wearing a ten gallon hat and jeans, Liz.”

“She may be a limey, but every kid dreams of dressing up as a cowpoke instead of donning jodhpurs.” The Sergeant teased, receiving a _light_ lovetap from the British equestrian, yet, to Meyer, he still felt the blow but at least the farmboy’s arm wasn’t broken.

“Arsehole.”

“Anyway, something is telling me that your here for more than a mere vacation.” The Cowboy Action Shooter and Spanish-American War reenactor interrogated the teens as he rubbed his sore arm. Nathaniel was grateful that his sweetheart had some courtesy to soften her blow. “Another mystery regarding why Shaggy is frightening other tourists perhaps? ”

“Actually we’re learning about a famous ancestor of mine by the name of ‘Dapper Jack’ Rogers.” Shaggy declared proudly.

The lovebirds glanced at one another as they realized the familial resemblance and the Raider spoke up. “About that, Shags.” Nate interjected before deciding the better of it. “Nevermind, I believe you’ll find out soon enough.”

The gang shrugged and Velma asked the couple a question.

“So what brought you here to Sorghum City?”

“Nathaniel brought me here as apart of a surprise holiday.” The Major explained. “Tell you what, we can catch up at the local diner."

* * *

“One chocolate milkshake please, kind sir. Oh, and may I have six of your jumbo burgers and twenty of your chili cheese fries as well?”

“Ah, Dapper Jack!” The employee cried out in terror as he took cover behind the counter.

“Okay, so what’s going on man?” Norman asked Nate

“Apparently people around here think you’re…” The Leatherneck, however, was interrupted by two individuals

“Uncanny.”

“Unreal.”

“Uncomfortable.” Shaggy complained as they enclosed on his personal space.

“You must be my cousin, Shaggy.” The woman announced. “I’m Tawny, your third cousin twice removed."

Liz whispered into her fiance’s ear “Nathaniel. I believe this time we’re returning the favor.”

“Unfortunately. And that mutt still owes me for that stunt he pulled back in Marksville.”


End file.
